


Shy

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: Connor is shy and nervous about hooking up with Simon. Markus encourages him. Simon and Connor get it on.NSFW smut obvs





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what’s going on. This is a weird preamble to two different possible scenarios. Cause this game is a giant flowchart, I guess.
> 
> Alt scenarios in chapters 2 and 3

—Monday—

Connor hesitated, fidgeting with his coin. He was nervous. Simon had been texting him all week. It was distracting. Worse, it was arousing. He didn’t know how to respond. He tried typing messages, only to delete them, feeling like an idiot. Despite the lack of response, Simon persisted.

Connor decided against replying this time too and looked around the precinct for something else to distract him.

“What are you so preoccupied with?” Demanded Hank. He threw himself into his chair with an exasperated sigh.

“Nothing important.” Connor turned back to his desk and tried to look busy.

Hank chuckled. “Yeah, I can see that. Just keep it professional, whatever it is.”

Connor blushed and caught himself guiltily hanging his head before he could put on an innocent act.

“Holy shit, I was just joking.” Hank lazily flipped open the file he had brought with him. “Fucking deviants, in more ways than one.”

Connor looked up, worried, but Hank was just smirking and rolling his eyes at him.

——————

Connor arrived home to find Markus already waiting for him. Markus pulled him into a hug, kissed him.

Connor pulled him down into the couch next to him.

“I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?” Asked Markus.

“Simon wants to hook up with me.”

Markus put his hands together and looked up with a reverant expression. “Praise be. Ra9 smiles on us this day. Amen.” He looked back down and grabbed Connor’s hands. “So what did you need help with?”

Connor blushed. “I… I haven’t texted him back…”

“Why not? You’re not into him?”

“I am, I’m just… I’m too nervous.”

Markus laughed and put his arm around Connor. “I can’t believe you’re so shy. What happened to all your bad ass detective swagger?”

“Shut up.” Said Connor, snuggling up against Markus. “I’m serious. I… I don’t know what to say to him…”

“Fine, let me see your phone.”

[I know they can communicate telepathically or whatever, just stay with me]

——————

“Ugh, Simon…” Markus was reading Simon’s texts. They were 90% emojis. They were very clear.

“Clearly he’s not one for nuance… you two were made for each other.” Markus handed the phone back to Connor, who was anxiously waiting for wisdom on sexy text replies.

“Ok, what are you doing on Friday?” Asked Markus.

“Working.”

“What are you doing Friday evening?”

“Working…?”

“…Just type this:”

Connor felt the knot in his stomach tighten at the thought of actually sending a message to Simon.

“Eggplant emoji. Friday 8PM question mark”

Connor typed the message.

“And send.”

“That’s it?”

“What, do you want to ask him to dinner first?” Asked Markus.

Connor frowned, and sent the message before he could change his mind.

—————————

—Tuesday—

“Jesus Christ, Connor. Who do you have a crush on anyway?” Hank put down his coffee mug and tossed a file onto Connor’s desk. “Try doing some real work.”

Connor realized he had been staring into space. Simon hadn’t replied to him. He found it very hard to focus on anything else.

“I’m sorry, lieutenant. I… I was thinking of something else.”

“Yeah, we all know what you’re thinking about.” Hank picked the coffee mug back up. “I’m sure half the precinct hopes you’re spacing out over them.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re pretty, Connor. Some people are into that.”

Connor was about to protest, but a text notification appeared. It was from Simon. It was brief:

“See you then 👅”

————————

—Friday—

8PM.

Connor was sure he was going to puke. He thought about going home. Snuggling up to Markus where it was safe. Markus would make fun of him. That would be ok.

But underneath all his hesitation, he knew. He really, really wanted to get with Simon. He wasnt going to pass this up.

He took a breath to steady his nerves, and rang the doorbell.


	2. Alt 1 - Simon is sweet and understanding and they bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is sweet and nice to Connor. They bone. I live my life knowing that I wrote this.
> 
> NSFW smut etc etc etc

The apartment was dim, lit mostly by the flicker of an electric fireplace.

“Come in.” Said Simon. “Come sit down with me.” He lounged on the plush rug in front of the fireplace.

Connor hesitantly stepped forward, twisting his fingers together. He wished he had something else to fidgit with. His stomach was in knots. He didn’t know what to say. He felt terribly awkward.

Simon reached up and grabbed his hand. Pulled him down next to him.

“What’s wrong? You seem uncomfortable.” Simon’s eyes seemed kind, catching the firelight. Connor looked away, embarrassed.

“Nothing… I just…” he swallowed, unable to meet Simon’s gaze.

“It’s ok.” Simon reached out and squeezed his hand.

“I’m very nervous.” Confessed Connor, all at once. He looked up at Simon, half in fear, half apologetic.

Simon smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

————————————

“We can start slow.” Simon held Connor’s hand in his, kissed his long fingers. “Tell me what you like.”

“I… uh…. I guess I just hope you’ll be gentle with me..?” Said Connor.

“Of course I will.” Simon let go of Connor’s hand and reached up to careess his cheek.

“You won’t be annoyed with me?”

“I could never.”

Simon slid his hand to the back of Connor’s neck. Leaned in, his lips almost touching Connor’s.

“Do you want to kiss me?” He whispered.

“Yes…”

Connor met Simon’s lips. He felt Simon’s hands on the back of his neck, pulling him into the kiss. His stomach flipped, but he loved the feeling of Simon’s lips against him. Hesitantly he reached out to rest his hands on Simon’s chest.

Simon let one hand slide to Connor’s throat, down his chest. Slowly, fingers barely brushing the fabric of his shirt. He paused.

“Should I keep going?” Asked Simon.

Connor stammered, unable to form words. Instead he found Simon’s hand, pushed it down toward his crotch. Simon tried to hide a smile as he felt the bulge already swelling in Connor’s pants. He cupped it, gently stroking, as his other hand slid from Connor’s neck to the waistband of his pants.

“I don’t think you need this.” Said Simon, unbuckling Connor’s belt and throwing it aside.

He unzipped the fly, and coaxed Connor’s erection out of his pants. He put one arm around Connor’s waist, pulling him closer. Connor gasped, digging his fingers into Simon’s shoulder as he felt Simon’s hand, stroking his shaft. He looked away, suddenly hesitant again.

“Don’t be shy.” Whispered Simon, still slowly working his hand up and down. “I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Connor looked up at Simon. Kissed him gently, letting his body fall against him. Connor’s other hand found the top button of Simon’s shirt. Undid it. The second. The third…

Simon pulled away and slowly unbuttoned the rest. He smiled seductively, taking his time revealing his chiseled body.

Connor bit his lip, and let his hand wander down his own pants.

——————————————

Simon had fully disrobed.

He knelt in front of Connor, his hands hesitating at the collar of Connor’s shirt.

“Can I..?” Asked Simon. His fingers toyed with the first button.

“Yes. Please.” Connor slid his hand down Simon’s stomach as he undressed him. Trailed his fingers along Simon’s substantial manhood. He hoped he could handle it.

Simon undid the last button and slid the shirt off Connor’s shoulders.

“Lay back.” Simon pushed Connor gently onto the floor. Pulled his slacks off. Boxers. Stradled him as he lay in the red flicker on the fire.

Simon trailed his fingers over Connor’s chest. Leaned down and kissed him.

————————————

Connor felt Simon’s hard dick slowly grinding against his firm ass. Felt Simon’s arms around him. Holding him. Their bodies against one another.

Simon kissed his neck, gently, slowly. Connor twined his fingers with Simon’s, relaxed against him. He felt one of Simon’s hands move down his stomach, slip between his legs. Connor moaned softly as Simon stroked him.

He felt Simon’s fingers slide back, circling his anus.

“Are you ready?” Asked Simon. Connor’s breathing quickened. He gripped Simon’s other hand, feeling the knot of anxiety form again. He closed his eyes, focused on Simon’s body, warm against his. Simon’s fingers, how good it felt…

“Yeah, I’m ready.” He felt Simon push one finger into him, still gently massaging his balls. Simon swirled his finger, slowly pushing deeper. Connor moaned. Slowly, Simon introduced a second finger. Connor felt him stretching him. He focused on breathing, trying to relax. Focused on how good it felt…

“Are you ready for more?” Simon asked. He kissed Connor’s neck, curled his fingers, stroking him. Connor squirmed and moaned.

“Yes, yes, give it to me.”

—————————————

Simon rolled Connor onto his stomach. Slowly began to ease into him. It was more than Connor had expected. He whimpered slightly, gripping the rug. Simon kissed his back. Reached forward and took his hands.

“Are you ok?”

“Please go slowly.”

Connor intertwined his fingers with Simon’s, laying his head down on Simon’s hand. Simon kissed his shoulder. Pushed deeper. Connor was panting, gripping his hands. He wanted all of it.

“Should I keep going?” Asked Simon.

“Yes, I want it…”

Connor felt Simon’s dick filling him, stretching him almost painfully.

“Do you think you can handle all of it?” Whispered Simon, squeezing Connor’s hands.

“I… I can do it… please… keep going…”

Simon pushed his hips against Connor, began to thrust, deep and slow. Connor moaned, completely focused on the sensation. He bit his lip. He didn’t know how long he could last. He wanted to enjoy this as long as he could, but with every thrust…

Simon was panting, whispering something in his ear.

“Can you cum for me? I wanna feel you cum.”

Connor was gasping for breath.

“Yes, make me cum…”

He felt Simon’s dick thrust into him, deep, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pushed his body against Simon’s as he climaxed, moaning in ecstasy.

———————————-

Connor lay in Simon’s arms, content. He felt so safe and warm with him. Simon pulled him close and kissed him.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked.

Connor nodded and snuggled into Simon’s chest. He didn’t feel nervous anymore.


	3. Alt 2 - Simon totally dominates shy little Connor. They still bone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is too rough with Connor. They bone anyway. I’m not proud of myself.

Simon was watching him. Like a cat waiting to pounce on its prey, maybe. Connor shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He wished he had something to fidgit with.

“So tell me about yourself.” Said Simon. He was sitting too close. Casually, he stretch an arm out along the back of the couch behind Connor. “What does a day in the life of Connor look like?”

“Ah… I work for the Detroit police department, I’m sure you knew…” stammered Connor.

Simon reached out and straightened his tie. “What’s that like?” He asked, but he seemed preoccupied.

“It’s, uh, it’s fine…” Connor trailed off. Simon had wrapped his fingers around his neck tie. Pulled Connor slowly toward him.

“You’re very interesting.” Said Simon. He was inches away from Connor’s face. “What should I do with you?”

Connor couldn’t focus on anything but an overwhelming desire to kiss him.

“You can do whatever you want to me.” He whispered.

————————-

Simon undid Connor’s tie, slowly. Began to unbutton his shirt.

Connor couldn’t tell what was nervousness and what was excitement. He felt awkward. He didn’t know what to do with his hands.

Simon was unbuttoning the last button, sliding his hands down the front of Connor’s pants. Unbuckling. Unzipping. Connor bit his lip.

Simon grabbed his hand. Guided it toward his crotch.

“Show me what you like.” Purred Simon. Connor gasped softly as his own fingers brushed against his dick. Simon guided his hand, slowly working up and down.

“Good boy. You know what to do.” Simon pulled his hand away, leaving Connor to his own devices.

Connor felt himself blush. He hesitated, embarrassed, but Simon was leaning in, kissing his neck. Connor sighed, and let his hand tighten around himself.

Simon pulled away, standing up in front of him. Connor blushed harder. He couldn’t meet Simon’s eyes.

“Don’t be shy, babe. This is all for you.” Simon pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. Connor couldn’t help staring. Simon slowly unzipped his pants.

“Go on, I want to watch you.” Simon paused, watching Connor with an almost amused expression. Connor tried a slow, hesitant stroke, cheeks burning. He was already hard. He wished he could just focus on Simon.

“I’ll keep going if you will.” Said Simon sliding his pants down to his hips, thumbs hooked into the waistband. Connor quickened his stroke, almost desperate. Simon teased him, pushing his pants and boxers off at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Finally, he dropped them to the floor.

———————

Simon stepped forward.

“I’ll handle things from here.”

He pushed Connor down onto the bed. Grabbed his wrists, pinning him down. Kissed him roughly. Connor’s stomach flipped again.

Simon moved down his chest, his stomach. Took his erection in his mouth, sucking him as he slowly pulled Connor’s pants off. Connor moaned.

Simon tossed the pants aside. Stood again and knelt over Connor on the bed. He seemed indifferent, though his rock hard dick suggested otherwise. Without speaking, he roughly rolled Connor over onto his stomach.

Connor’s breath caught for an instant. He felt almost afraid. He could call it all off. Get dressed. Go home to Markus. But he wanted Simon. So. Bad. He dug his fingers into the sheets.

Simon was on top of him. His hand gripping Connor’s wrists so tightly it almost hurt. He was grinding against him.

“You feel that?” Asked Simon, pushing himself roughly against Connor. “I’m gunna fuck you, hard. I’m gunna make you take it.” He put his fingers in Connor’s mouth, pushing them down his throat. He moved the other hand to Connor’s neck, pinning him down.

Connor suddenly felt scared. He took a shaky breath as Simon pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He felt Simon’s hand on his ass, trying to finger him. He pushed two fingers roughly into Connor. It hurt.

Connor whimpered. His hands were shaking.

Suddenly, Simon pulled away. Connor relaxed slightly as the weight of his body lifted off of him. But Simon grabbed his hips and pulled him backward until he was kneeling on the edge of the bed.

Connor swallowed and tried to steady his breathing. He couldn’t seem to speak. He felt Simon’s hand reaching around him to fondle his balls. Squeezing a little too hard. He felt Simon’s shaft pushing against him. Forcing into him. Painfully.

“Do you think you can handle this?” Hissed Simon.

Connor’s whole body was trembling. He felt like he was about to cry.

“No…” he managed. “No, I can’t…”

———————

Connor closed his eyes trying to calm himself as he felt Simon withdraw.

“Hey, come here…”

He opened his eyes. Simon was sitting on the bed next to him. His voice was soft and gentle.

“You’re alright, everything’s ok.”

Hesitantly, Connor moved over to him and curled up against his chest. He felt Simon’s arms around him, holding him.

Simon kissed his forehead. “You’re doing great. Just relax.” Connor nodded. Felt Simon’s arm on his waist as they fell onto the bed, side by side.

He looked in Simon’s eyes. They seemed gentle now. Simon kissed his lips, stroked his hair. He ran his hand down Connor’s body. Connor kissed him back. Felt Simon slowly ease him onto his back. His hand sliding down his stomach.

“Do you want to try again?” Asked Simon.

Connor wondered if he should refuse, but he wasn’t particularly rational with Simon’s hand that close to his dick.

“Be gentle this time…” he gasped.

Simon’s slowly stroked him. Took his balls in him palm, massaging his taint. Connor sighed and moaned. Simon’s fingers wandered, began to circle his hole, gently stimulating him.

Connor closed his eyes again and let himself relax. Simon kissed him softly.

“Is that ok? Do you want to go further?”

“Yes, yes…” moaned Connor. He felt Simon’s fingers in him. Tightened experimentally as Simon explored him.

“Do you like that? How does that feel?”

“I… I like it… I’m ready for more…” panted Connor.

Simon withdrew his hand. Connor felt his body between his legs. His dick pressing against him.

Connor opened his eyes, anxious again. He gripped Simon’s arms.

“Breath and relax, babe. You’re doing great.” Simon smiled at him. Connor put his arms around his neck as Simon slowly pushed into him. Suddenly he couldn’t focus on anything else. The feeling of Simon in him. The slow, deep thrusts.

He was panting and moaning as Simon thrust into him. He felt himself building to climax.

At last, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wrapped his legs around Simon, in ecstasy.

————————

Connor lay in bed next to Simon. He was satisfied, but vaguely uneasy. Simon was looking for something to watch on TV.

He turned toward Connor. “You were great, babe.” He ran his thumb over Connor’s lip. “Was it good for you?”

Connor realized he didn’t know what to say. “Y…yeah, sure…” he trailed off.

“That’s not a great review.” Said Simon, indifferent. He was watching the news again.

Connor sighed. He really just wanted to get back to Markus.


End file.
